


if you want love (give some away)

by thisissirius



Series: tumblr requests (love in shorts) [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Forehead Kisses, Love, M/M, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: Eddie’s having a bad day.“You’re allowed to not be okay.”Eddie says nothing, but he tightens his grip on Buck’s back, another shaky breath warming Buck’s neck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: tumblr requests (love in shorts) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883830
Comments: 19
Kudos: 239





	if you want love (give some away)

**Author's Note:**

> written for an on my tumblr :)

Eddie’s having a bad day. 

It’s not anything he says, but Buck knows what to look for; he’s quiet, distracted. For most of their shift, he joins in conversations and jokes, even quietly ribs Chim with the rest of them. Buck can see the ripples under the surface. The tightness to Eddie’s smile, the lack of _something_ as Eddie moves through the room. 

Buck’s had plenty of bad days to know a lot of them are mental. Whatever Eddie’s dealing with, he’s not ready to talk about it, so Buck isn’t going to. Instead, he changes quickly, watches Eddie from the corner of his eye. He’s slow, eyes dark, and Buck knows why he’s hesitating. 

Chris is already at school and all that’s waiting for Eddie at home is an empty house. 

“Hey,” Buck says quietly. “Wanna grab food?”

Eddie blinks, looks up. “Sorry, what?”

Reaching out, Buck rests a hand on Eddie’s shoulder. “I know you’re not alright,” he says, because it’s not even a question. “You wanna come to mine? Go get food.”

The look on Eddie’s face breaks Buck’s heart; it’s painfully apparent Eddie’s surprised, and when he says, just as quietly, “how did you know,” Buck wants to drag Eddie in for a hug and never let go. 

“I know you,” Buck replies. “It’s obvious.”

Again, Eddie stares. 

“Yours, mine, or to eat.”

“I can drive,” Eddie protests, even as he stares at his open locker door like he’s forgotten what he’s doing. 

Buck bites back on a retort. “I’ll take you wherever you wanna go, it doesn’t have to be with me.”

Something in Eddie deflates at that, and he closes his eyes, pressing his head to what’s probably the cool metal of the locker door. “I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“Alright.” Buck knows what that feels like; a million emotions rushing through you and it’s difficult to pinpoint one. 

“Mine,” Eddie says eventually. Buck nods, straightens, and Eddie catches his wrist, thumb against his pulse point. “Stay with me?”

Buck doesn’t care where they are, he drags Eddie in closer and wraps an arm around his neck. Eddie stiffens for a fraction of a beat, but then he relaxes in the hold, letting out a shuddery breath. “You’re allowed to not be okay.”

Eddie says nothing, but he tightens his grip on Buck’s back, another shaky breath warming Buck’s neck. 

“Eddie,” Buck says gently, and doesn’t try and force Eddie to look at him. He kisses Eddie’s forehead instead, moving a hand to the back of Eddie’s head. Eddie’s eyes are closed, but he’s turning his face into Buck’s, and he’s still _there_. He pitches his voice lower. “It’s okay to _not_ be okay.”

“Buck,” Eddie says. “When Chris isn’t there,” a pause, and Eddie’s forehead is against Buck’s temple, “it feels empty.”

Buck knows; his apartment is always empty, cold. Albert helps, but it’s always too much until Buck enters the Diaz household. “i know.”

“Yeah,” Eddie agrees. In the ways that Buck knows Eddie, Eddie knows Buck. They’re _seen_ and sometimes that’s frightening and exhilarating in equal measure. Buck knows where they’re headed, knows that if he turns his head and kisses Eddie, Eddie wants it, will let it happen. He knows that if he waits, Eddie will wait too. That when they kiss, when they put a name to the feelings, they’ll be in step, side by side, _together_ in all the ways they can be. 

Maybe, Buck thinks, that’s what Eddie needs. The moment, now it’s here, feels more normal than anything else; Buck closes the distance between them, lips soft against Eddie’s. Eddie shudders, kisses back. Buck’s still cradling the back of his head, still got an arm around him. 

Buck kisses Eddie’s forehead again, fingers running through Eddie’s hair. It’s longer, perfect, and Eddie’s eyes are half-lidded when he finally opens them. 

“I’ve got you,” Buck promises. 

Eddie’s eyes are shiny. 

Buck rubs the apple of Eddie’s cheek, jerks his head at the door. “Let’s go home.”

“Yeah,” Eddie agrees. Then, as Buck starts to pull away, Eddie tugs him back. Soft, wet lips press against his jaw, his mouth. “I love you too.”


End file.
